Inheritance
by Zeodyme Delacross
Summary: It's past the battle over London and Sir Integra Hellsing has two children. How will fate play out for this unusual family?
1. Chapter 1

Mkay! I'm back with a new fic. Yeah, writers block bites and then doesn't let go of me. Anywhoodles, this is a slightly... well... okay, majorly AU Hellsing fic (b/c I need Anderson alive after the London bit mostly). There are a few minor on-purpose screw-ups. Oh! And it's a cross-over! (an' I don't know what happens after vol. 9, so deal with the AU-nesss)

Anime used: Hellsing & Trinity Blood

Yeah. I'm goin' there. Ain't nothin you can do to stop me either! It'll be good. But the rating will be verrry high due to the violence and language that you'd see in both series(es). That'll come later, and you will be warned at the top of the chapter that has some.

No translations for those whom don't understand!

p.s. Yme is male, just posing as female, and will be referred to as female until I say so

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It begins after the battle in London. After the dust is settled and the evidence is clear for all to see. What was left of Iscarot and Hellsing retreated from the still bloody scene. All of the Germans had been exterminated, and the list of other casualties looked to be in the works for at least a year.

An uproar was heard in one part of the city. Father Alexander Anderson had just walked out of the shadows and joined the remainder of his comrades. It appeared that Alucard had only destroyed all traces of the nail from his heart, having had to dig deep in order to do so was why there had been so much blood, and why it had taken so long for the priest to regenerate.

This information would reach Hellsing within days. Integra lost her temper with Alucard, and threw him into the dungeons once again. She left him there to be forgotten until a later day.

A few years passed. London had been slowly rebuilt, as well as Hellsing and the Vatican's employees. There came onto the scene a new breed of vampire to deal with escaped ghouls and the leftover scum from the mini-war. No information was released on these beings, but two worked for the Vatican.

Integra took advantage of the rapidly improving technology. She used it to improve the quality of her army, and kept Seras under constant surveillance. Then came a small breakthrough that she took into serious consideration. An operation to place sperm into a female's eggs to guarantee pregnancy. That would let her remain a virgin and ensure the continuation of the Hellsing line. The only problem: who's to use?

The two guards that day would later tell of the startling cackle that sounded when Integra made her decision. She told none who the father was going to be, but let slip instead that there would be two fathers and two children. The operation was arranged and took place without incident. Nine months later had Integra holding two babies in her arms.

One looked just like Integra except that the skin was darker. The other had black hair and pale skin. The two were taken back to the complex and had their training start as soon as they were able to understand.

The two displayed completely different levels of personality. The blonde was the oldest, and as a female was named heir to the Hellsing title. Her name became Helen Derma Serpen Hellsing. She was fiercely loyal to her mother, but was cruel to all others. Many of her teachers found her thinking process disturbing. She easily mastered weapons and passed her classes, if barely.

The other was very quiet and conservative. Being of a fair and gentle disposition, the young one went by the name of Yme and was considered the more trustworthy. She aced all her classes, but was extremely reluctant to even go near any guns. It wasn't understood why, since her aim was far better than most. Her teachers constantly praised her, but were worried about how little confidence she showed.

The two grew up separated for the most part. There were a few times when they were required to be together, and rare moments where they just met, but otherwise they almost never saw the other. Seras guarded both girls, and could tell there was more to them than what showed on the surface.

(almost fifteen years after the London battle)

(that means the girls are almost 12)

A slim figure darts down the old passages of the mansion. She glances around each corner before continuing, being exceptionally careful. The girl's eyes were bright with swirling emotion, mainly curiosity. If there was any true weakness to a person, it was the overwhelming and innocent curiosity of a child. The drive to completely know and understand what had been heard or seen. And Yme was no exception. She spent most of her free time reading and researching the materials in the Hellsing library. She had even made some links that no one had figured out about the mysterious figures that were employed by the Vatican.

But that was not what drove her now. She had found a very thin folder in the library. It hadn't been there before, she knew that for a fact since it had been wedged carefully between two of her favorite books. There had been only two sheets inside it, giving a brief and detail-lacking report. A report that told of the re-sealing of the Hellsing monster.

Before, Yme had dismissed all the rumors and legends as superstition. But this was in her mother's handwriting, which meant that it was true. A small tremor went through her body at the thought of the unknown demon waiting to be discovered by another Hellsing. And if there was anything the young one wanted to know, she would find out more.

If she didn't get caught that is. Unlike her father, Integra Hellsing had security around the dungeons at all times, making this a very good stealth exercise for the young girl. She was close to the room now, only two halls away. But the guards did not remain stationary and she didn't know their timing. There was only one in the hall she had glanced down a bit before, and he was headed away from her.

Yme crossed her fingers and darted silently down the hall, shadowing the male. He turned the wrong way at the cross, however, and she had no choice but to move quickly down the final passage. It seemed that luck was on her side, no one appeared at the other end of the hall and no voices rang out from behind her as she reached the door to the dungeon.

Instead of checking the room beforehand the child darted in and quickly closed the door behind her. She knew that only one in the current Hellsing personnel would ever have the guts, or the motivation, to come in here, and that was Seras. She knew that Seras was busy with her sister, Helen, so she would be safe for at least ten more minutes.

Her eyes swept the room and landed on what looked to be a corpse. The body was dry and shriveled, looking for all the world like it should be buried somewhere. Yme approached slowly, not completely certain anymore. When the body didn't move she felt a little bit better. She kneeled next to the body and slipped off the pack she carried.

She pulled out a bag of blood, the kind one would find in any hospital. Nervously she punctured a hole in it and tipped it into the slightly open mouth. For a few seconds nothing happened, then the body twitched. Yme watched as the being came back to full life, muscle and skin visibly forming and covering the body. The hair thickened and turned black, and the being leaned forward slightly.

As the vampire drank he became more aware of his surroundings. The first bag was soon emptied, and Yme scrambled to pull out another. A large hand closed around hers, and she looked up into blood-red eyes. A small blush painted her cheeks as he took the bag from her. He turned a bit away from her as he drank the second bag, allowing her to get a good look at him.

His skin was pale and flawless, high cheekbones and a slender nose giving him an aristocratic air. His hair now had a brilliant luster, and looked very silky. Yme blinked as she realized that his outfit was changing. The body-binding suit was disappearing, and in its place a black dress shirt, loose black pants, black boots, and a red trench coat were materializing. She had seen a red hat and oddly colored glasses earlier on the table across the room, which also had a slender gun on it.

"What's your name?"

Yme was startled by the sound of the raven's voice. It was deep and smooth, very rich and sensual. When she saw that he was waiting for an answer she hesitantly stammered out a sentence.

"I-I was never given a n-name... B-but people know me a-as Yme."

"Why were you not given a name if you are a Hellsing?" he asked.

"Oh. I'm just o-one of two born to Sir Hellsing. My sister was f-first so she's the heir to the Hellsing name."

"...Why did you awaken me?"

The child's eyes wavered and then focused on the ground. She was afraid of disappointing the male next to her. Her mother was never satisfied or happy with anything she did. A gentle finger lifted her chin so that she looked into spell-binding red.

"Tell me," he coaxed softly.

".....I...I was curious about you. A-and.... I, um....."

"And you?"

"I was hoping t-that you would agree t-to be m-mine."

Silence claimed the room. Yme couldn't look away from the vampire's eyes, and her own eyes swam with emotion. The male brushed a stray strand of the child's hair into place before replying.

"I don't know if that can be done," he stated.

"It can! The contract states that there must be at least one of Hellsing blood to carry it on. It doesn't have to be the successor, so don't make one with my sister!"

The vampire chuckled at the change that the young one had gone through. Where once sat a hesitant, nervous child now was a fiery, spirited, and determined youth. She reminded him a lot of his current master. He shifted to where he knelt in front of the female, his long body bent nearly double in submission.

"Very well, I shall do as you wish, my master."

"Thank you, you may rise. Tell me your name, please."

"Your family has called me Alucard."

Yme started to say something else, then stopped. A small frown became apparent as her head tilted slightly to one side. Alucard watched her with growing interest, curious as to what she was thinking. Finally, the girl looked at him with a bemused aura.

"That is so not funny. My family has a bad sense of humor."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever spelled your name backwards?" she asked.

There was a short silence while Alucard mentally did so. Then he started laughing loudly. Of course Yme smiled at that, liking that she could get him to laugh at all. When the vampire finally stopped laughing he still had a huge smile on his face.

"I see, you are right. How very fitting."

"Fitting? It's redundant! Naming a vampire Dracula, ha!"

"That aside, what have I missed these past years?"

"Well, it's been almost fifteen years so that's a lot to cover. So much has happened in that amount... of..... time!"

Yme squeaked and looked at the watch on her left wrist. Her lesson with Seras began in less than two minutes! She would never get past security in time, much less be where she was supposed to be. As she started panicking and throwing her stuff together Alucard drew his own conclusions.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go I'm late and there's no way I'm gonna get there in time and Seras will have to come look for me and I can't be found down here not so soon this is not fair I promise I'll give you details later I just have to get out of here and try to get far enough away before she can find me and-"

"Take a breath before you pass out," Alucard said. "And calm down. Where do you have to be?"

"In my room," Yme stated after doing as he had instructed. "But that's on the second floor in the north wing."

"Which room, precisely?"

"The one across from the head-maid's room and next to the staircase. Why?"

Instead of answering her Alucard gently picked her up. Yme stiffened slightly but didn't protest, curious as to what he was doing. He held her close to him and walked backwards into the wall. Everything became utterly dark for a few seconds, then Yme blinked as light once again made itself present. She gaped in astonishment at the fact that they were in her room.

Alucard set the child down, watching her. Integra had never allowed him to do that with her, something about not completely trusting him. This child, though, seemed elated and surprised. She stumbled a bit at first, but quickly righted herself and turned to him.

"That was so cool! How'd you do that? Can you go anywhere?"

"Thank you, it's one of my abilities, and no. Just the places that are permitted."

Yme nodded and started over to her desk. She quickly pulled out a few books, notebooks, pencils, and paper. She set them up to look like they'd been used for awhile, then sat in the chair and relaxed.

"You may want to leave. Sir Hellsing sometimes comes with Seras. If it's only her it'll be fine, she can keep a secret."

"I think I'll stay."

The child shrugged and went back to the open books. Less than a minute later someone knocked on the door.

"Miss, it's me. It's time for your lesson."

"Seras, I thought I said not to call me 'miss'!"

"You'll be a miss to me until your body changes."

"Whatever, you can come in."

The door opened and revealed the broad grin that Seras wore. The female vampire stepped into the room and shut the door behind her, then went to stand in front of Yme's desk. Yme couldn't help but smile towards the energetic being, half because she just pulled off that vibe and half because she had yet to notice their "guest".

"So what are we doing today?" the child asked.

"We have to do some weapon practice."

Yme's face fell comically. She gave one of her best pleading looks to Seras. The older female just grinned and waited.

"But Seras," Yme whined. "You know that I hate using guns!"

"Who said we'd be using guns? I've decided that we need to find your 'partner ' weapon, the weapon you feel the most comfortable wielding."

The child's eyes lit up at the prospect of trying new things. Any gun she'd ever held had never felt right to her. Maybe this would be a productive search. It was odd that any of Hellsing blood went around without a weapon. Both her mother and sister were perfectly comfortable with guns. She had a good idea of what she'd like, but she wouldn't rob Seras of her fun.

"Sounds like a plan," she finally relented.

"Great! The training room is set up, and I moved a whole bunch of different weapons into it. Once we find a basic thing you like we can order a custom, blessed silver version. If you can put down a design it would be a lot better."

"I'll do that, if we find something. Oh, and Seras?"

"Yes?"

The blonde vampire stopped on her way out the door. Yme smiled widely at her, innocence pouring out of her.

"Do you mind if my new friend comes?"

"New friend?"

Seras blinked at her before finally realizing that there was someone else in the room. Her body tensed automatically, then as she actually took in the figure surprise showed on her face. She took a few hesitant steps towards Alucard, then practically flew across the room to glomp him.

"Master!"

"It's good to see you too, police girl."

The elation that the blonde felt passed after a few seconds of absorbing that her maker was once again walking. Then her eyes narrowed and she looked dead at Yme with a bit of amusement.

"How'd you get past security?"

"Eh. Wasn't that hard."

"And you found out about him how?"

"Library."

"Sneaky little midget."

"Overprotective stalker."

The two females held the other's glare for a minute, then broke into twin grins. Seras patted the younger on the back, showing pride and wordlessly stating no hard feelings. Yme got up from her desk and walked to the door, eager now to go on a weapon hunt. The two vampires followed her silently, content with things as they were.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the first chapter folks! And remember, reviews make the world go 'round and inspire authors to get new chapters out faster! See you!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next bit of fun you've been waiting for. I am so totally going to mess myself up with so many fics out.

Oh well. Anywhoodles, I'm trying to regulate the chapters with the days. If you don't think it's working, tell me.

Me no own, you no sue. Please just read and review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time: Yme got up from her desk and walked to the door, eager now to go on a weapon hunt. The two vampires followed her silently, content with things as they were._

They reached the training room and Yme's eyes widened. Seras hadn't been kidding when she said a whole bunch of weapons. All of the walls were lined with displays of different types, styles, and categories of deadly instruments. She spun around a few times, searching for anything that caught her interest. Finally she turned to Seras.

"So, do I work my way along or go for something random?"

"Why don't you walk around and weigh the weapons, see what all fits you. Narrow it down to about five choices and we'll go from there."

So Yme began the task of sorting through the weapons. Some she discarded without even touching, others were put back after a brief hold, some took longer to consider. Ultimately she made it completely around the room. Her eyes roamed over the objects again, thinking carefully. She went and took four different things from the collection and went to the middle of the room.

"Leave the others here for now, I may change my mind," stated Yme.

Seras and Alucard watched as the girl picked up a long staff. She twirled and wheeled it about herself elegantly, going through a small routine before putting it back down. Then she picked up a whip and did a few different strikes before discarding it. The next weapon was a combo of greaves and punch-daggers. Less than a minute later they too were back on the floor.

It was apparent to both the vampires that Yme had been saving the one she preferred visibly for last. She picked up the slender sword reverently and looked at it again. Then she started a sequence that was mesmerizing to watch. The sword seemed to bend to her command, singing through the air sweetly. But she stopped after a few minutes, frowning.

"What's up?" asked Seras.

"Something's... wrong," Yme muttered.

Then a look came over her face, one both the others had seen before on Integra. It spoke of an untouchable idea that almost always worked. Yme went back to the wall where she had gotten the sword and looked for a second, then grabbed another one that was almost identical to the one she already held.

With a swiftness that surprised her audience she went back to practicing with both swords. The moves she used were even better now, and were much more confident. They could all see that Yme had found the perfect match for herself. When she stopped she had a serine smile on her face, looking at peace. She looked over to the two waiting for her and her grin broadened.

"I'm going to go put down the design! This is perfect, it feels so right."

"Hey hey, you have to have official training with those," Seras stopped her.

Yme pouted but relented. The next hour had Seras giving tips and tricks while lightly sparring with Yme. Alucard even lent a few pointers and allowed himself to be convinced to also play-fight the child. Both vampires were impressed by how quickly she picked up on the methods and the little things she did on instinct.

The match was only called to a halt because in an act of pure impulse Yme actually managed to disarm Alucard. With a swift set of movements his longer sword was stuck in the wall across from them and one of her swords was at his throat. The look on his face was a combination of surprise and elation. Yme was breathing heavily but had a big grin on her face. Seras intervened and stopped the two, needing to put the weapons away.

"You were amazing today Yme," Seras praised. "I've never seen you enthusiastic about combat. And that last move, wow!"

"Th-thanks. Come by my room in an hour or t-two to pick up the designs, okay?"

"Sure. And work on that confidence. You had enough to challenge my master, and that's saying something."

Yme blushed and offered a small smile to the blonde. That had been for fun, to get the male to join in and not just stand in a corner. It had worked out even better than she'd planned since after a few minutes of actually being blocked he had started to get competitive. Not for strength or speed, but complexity and precision.

The young child stretched as she walked back to her room. The burn and ache in her muscles told her she'd sleep soundly tonight. Alucard was following her silently, his eyes pondering the thin form. There were a few things that didn't sit right about her, and he did like a good mystery. When they got back to her room Yme went straight to her desk, grabbing a few sheets of paper, a pen, a pencil, and a pencil sharpener.

For almost an hour the girl sketched and calculated. She had two sheets for the design and one for her equations. Alucard watched with sublime fascination as the drawings came into focus. Finally she began tracing over the final design with the pen, being exceptionally careful. She did this to both sheets and left them to dry. While waiting she wadded up the third paper into a ball and stashed it inside her closet.

After a few minutes Yme erased all the pencil markings from the drawings. She shook off the eraser bits and looked them over, then nodded to herself. With the pen in hand she made quick measurement details to the sides of the drawings, as well as some suggestions for structure and base materials. There were a few required specifics, but Alucard thought the elegant swords on the pages were worth anything.

"Do you draw often?" he asked.

"Y-yes. I like t-to draw things I s-see."

A small frown marred the vampire's face. He understood that this child had very little self-confidence, but that didn't mean he liked that fact. Actually, it slightly angered him. What had she gone through to make her this way?

Yme sighed and left the drawings in plain sight on the desk, then went into the small walk-in closet and changed. She emerged in her nightgown and made a beeline for her bed. Once in it and underneath the covers she flipped a switch one the wall and plunged the room into darkness. Alucard blinked and went over to make a small inquiry.

"Do you wish me to stay?"

"You c-can if you want," Yme yawned. "But if there's a-anything you need to do now is the t-time. It's pretty boring to watch someone sleep."

"I'm going to retrieve my guns. I'll be right back."

"Hmm."

Alucard phased through the wall back into the dungeon. He grabbed the glasses, hat, and single gun from the table. His other gun was in a secret compartment on his coffin, which was easily accessed. Even though he hadn't been that long, less than five minutes in fact, by the time he returned to the room the child was fast asleep.

The male settled down on the window ledge, looking out into the night. Things had changed, he could feel it in his blood. Hopefully tomorrow the girl would have enough spare time to tell him all he had missed. For now he switched between gazing outside and observing the child's slumber. Despite what she had said he found it very informative to watch a person sleep. There were things he could learn during the dream state of another's slumber.

The night passed and the only things of notice were Seras retrieving the drawings, and how the girl would partly wake up only to shift into a different position and go back to sleep. When the sun spilled onto the bed she groaned and curled further into the sheets. A few minutes later she let out a frustrated huff and climbed out of the bed.

At first the child's steps were unsteady with lingering sleep. She went into an adjacent room for awhile, the sound of water could easily be heard. When she came out she was in a robe. She went directly into the walk-in closet next to the bathroom and took a minute to change. Then she looked around and smiled sleepily at Alucard.

"Good mo-morning," she said around a yawn. "Shouldn't you be out of the sunlight?"

"I can tolerate the sun, I just really don't like it."

"Hmm."

Bleary eyes went briefly to the desk before going to the digital clock on the nightstand. Yme sighed and shook her head before heading towards the door. She talked at the vampire over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna get breakfast. Then I'll be able to think. I have a lot of time before my first lesson, so when I get back we can talk. Do you want anything?"

"No. I am fine for now."

"'Kay. See you in awhile."

Alucard grinned at the thought of learning what all had taken place since his imprisonment. He waited patiently for the child to return. A half-hour the door opened to let in a fully awake Yme. She smiled brightly and spun the chair at the desk around, then sat down to start her narrative.

"So, uh... You were locked up about a week after the London battle. I guess I'll start with something you would know. The Paladin, Father Alexander Anderson is alive and well. He resides at the same orphanage as before."

"That's good," grinned Alucard.

Yme paused and accessed the look of glee. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, which surprised the vampire. She had not shown anger or malice before, and the intensity from the normally shy girl sent chills through him. A hand rose to point at him, emphasizing what she next said.

"You are not to fight him unless absolutely required. Since I am not the heir of Hellsing I can do as I please on my days off. I have befriended and made the priest into a valuable contact. He suspects nothing of my bloodline, and you will not ruin my hard work, understood?" she stated icily.

"What?!? That wretched Judas priest, an asset to you? How could you do such a thing?" Alucard seethed.

"Do you understand, Alucard?"

The two glared at each other for a minute before Alucard reluctantly nodded. He would not go against orders. Yme relaxed and leaned back into her chair, folding her hands in her lap.

"Thank you. I know your history together, but there's much more in play now. I'll get to all of that in a bit. In the next two years what remained of Hellsing and Iscarot worked to exterminate the leftover scum from the war. Near the end of the second year a new breed of... vampires appeared. As of now there seem to only be four, and two work with the Vatican."

She stopped to let that sink in. The nosferatu's mouth was parted in an "o", his eyes lighting in understanding. A small smile lit the girl's face at the image. She then continued like she hadn't stopped.

"These two helped with the final stages of the cleanup. Very little is known about them, and the other two seem to have disappeared. Technology has advanced as well, mainly in medicine and science. Things to improve a human's performance are almost common, and very few lives are lost to illness anymore. About the middle of the third year a type of operation came into the light. Sir Integra took advantage of that procedure. It allows a woman to become pregnant without intercourse.

"Thus my sister and I were produced. For the next couple of years, almost seven to be precise, things were fairly calm. Then there was an outbreak of vampires, and not the synthetic ones. But these are organized and powerful. They claimed land within the unpopulated forests and deserts, erecting cities and barriers almost overnight.

"They haven't taken much violent action, and have actually met with humans in peace. But there are those among them that are not so tame. It seems that most of these vampires just wanted to come out of hiding, and are willing to make treaties. Those that don't, or are too suspicious, are kicked out or put under watch."

Yme stopped to catch her breath. She took on a look of amusement before glancing at the clock. A sigh left her before she started talking again.

"Things are tense, but for the most part it's calmed down. That's pretty much it for changes in the world. Now I can detail what I've learned. I started going places just for fun when I was eight. A single guard goes with me, but I usually am able to ditch them. They keep quiet about it to stay on staff. Anyway, I always went somewhere new. One day I came across this really young boy.

"He was lost. I helped to calm him and helped him to find his way back to where he stayed. It was a quaint little orphanage. The people outside were frantic with worry, and they cried out when they spotted the kid. They took him and chastised him while thanking me. They invited me inside for tea, and that's when I met Anderson. He listened to the brief story about us and was one of the most thankful towards me.

"We had a lively conversation, then I had to go. I was convinced to return at some point. As I was returning home something felt familiar. So I looked up his name and was surprised at what I found. From then on whenever I had a free day I would visit the orphanage. I became friends with the children and the adults. No one ever suspects a young girl of ulterior motives. I learned so much just from listening to them talk among themselves.

"With that and some covert research I was able to uncover some things on the new breed of vampire. First, only three live because one male apparently went insane and killed a female. That same one is missing. Second, the other female is now operating among the vampires that have set up in the desert. Third, the last is male and works for a cardinal in the Vatican. Last, these are not normal vampires. They can go into sunlight with no negative reactions, they appear fully human most of the time, and they feed upon the blood of other vampires. They are being called Cruzniks. That's all I know."

The child got up and stretched to get her blood flowing properly. She looked over at Alucard, who was processing the information. He stirred and met her gaze, a smirk sliding onto his face.

"What?" Yme asked.

"This new breed is not so different from myself. I look forward to fighting them."

"Maybe. Just remember, we don't know what they can do. You are the No Life King, a true Nosferatu. The vampires of today pale in comparison, and these cruzniks are unpredictable. I'd prefer to know more first. Though, I have no complaints against fighting the insane rouge if we run into him."

Alucard chuckled darkly, turning his gaze out the window. Somewhere in the world awaited his next true opponent. Yme rolled her eyes and excused herself to go to her classes. The vampire phased to his room to mull over the new information and relax. He didn't need sleep yet, he'd pretty much just woke up after all.

It would take him almost three hours to realize that not once had the girl stuttered during the narrative.

(that night, 9:45 p.m.)

Yme entered her room to find it empty. She pouted briefly before getting ready for bed. It made her uneasy that the vampire wasn't there. Before going to bed she went to the window and looked out into the night. The moon was almost full, and the silver light showed her the basic outline of the land. Loose black hair stirred slightly and fell in front of her face, hiding the change the moonlight brought. Eyes scanned for movement before the girl backed into the shadows.

A soft sigh left her lips as she crawled into the bed. A small hand rose to be inspected, only to fall down dejectedly. The girl allowed herself to relax slowly and drift into a light sleep. Sensitive ears picked up no noise, and her body relaxed further into a dream-like state.

It wasn't until long after the child was fully asleep that the shadows in the room stirred. Alucard phased into her room silently, checking on her. He tucked the sheets more firmly around her and turned to leave. His progress was jerked to a halt, and he glanced over his shoulder to see one of the girl's hands firmly attached to his coat-tail.

His blood-red eyes snapped up to Yme's face. She was still fully asleep, it had been a sub-conscious act of instinct. He grinned and sat on the floor beside the bed, leaning on it and looking out the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thus the second chapter, and all its long winded explanations, comes to a close. I don't have anything to say except-

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

This is one of the more fun chapters! Well, I had a lot of fun writing it anyways. It might get a little confusing, but everything comes together in the end.

On a side note, there is a bit of a gruesome scene in this chapter. It's not that bad since it's my first attempt at something like that. But I thought I'd warn you, just in case.

Me no own, you no sue. Please just read and review!

* * *

(morning! 8:27 a.m.)

Yme snapped awake, sitting up suddenly. There was no fear or panic about her, actually she appeared elated. She looked over at the clock, but was distracted by a bright red. The fabric called her full attention, and she followed it to a head of black. The girl tilted her head in confusion before checking where the other end was. A small blush lit her face and she let go of the coat.

Noticing that the vampire hadn't moved, a rather evil grin spread across the child's face. It vanished, replaced with an air of pure innocence. Her hands went to either side of the male's head and quickly tugged on his ears. The male jumped slightly, then turned with a slight glare on his face.

"Good morning," Yme smiled. "Are you up for going out?"

An eyebrow rose in a silent question. Yme hopped out of bed and started to the bathroom, talking over her shoulder.

"Today's a free day! Places to go, people to see, you know?"

She disappeared and left the vampire to consider the offer. When the child came out she went straight into the closet. She emerged in a casual green tee-shirt and denim jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, a few strands escaping to fall around her face. Her eyes shifted to the male in askance.

"You're going to see that priest?"

"Yes," she chirped.

"And you want me to come," he questioned, disbelief clear in his voice.

"If you behave and change forms no one will be the wiser," she reasoned. "You'll have to join me after I ditch the guard, though."

"Hmm."

The vampire nodded slowly, and the child smiled. In a second the male had shifted to another form, a girl dressed in winter-suited clothes. Yme paused and looked over the other carefully. She shook her head and grabbed the female's wrist, dragging her to the closet.

"What are you doing?" the now soft, childish voice asked.

"There is no way you're going out in those clothes. Come on, we don't have all day!"

Yme rummaged through the closet, picking out a lightweight outfit for the vampire. As she changed the child looked around and found a pair of sunglasses that suited the outfit she'd put together. A few minutes later the transformed vampire moved into the bedroom, a slight pout on her face.

"I don't know about this," she muttered.

"Oh, calm down. You look great!"

The outfit was simple, yet elegant. A dark blue, long sleeved shirt and black pants covered most of the vampire's body. Her hair was left loose, a blue headband keeping it out of her face. Yme smiled brightly and handed over the sunglasses. They complemented the look and hid the always-red eyes.

After a bit more encouragement the temporarily named Lue agreed to meet Yme down the street from the orphanage. Yme moved quickly to get out of the mansion, finding out that her guard was a new one to her delight. The ride took longer than she wished, but eventually they arrived in the village. In a few minutes she had lost her guard and was headed for the orphanage.

Lue joined her as planned. A quick, sharp nudge from the child had the maniacal grin gone from the vampire's face. The nosferatu pouted at her, only to receive a silent lesson on how to properly smile. In a playful spirit, she stuck out her tongue at the other. Yme grinned at the antic, then grabbed a hand as she led the way into the yard.

A few children were playing outside, and they recognized Yme. The commotion they caused drew more children, and a few nuns. They all greeted Yme with enthusiasm, and she did in return. Lue was overwhelmed with the interest shown to her, being introduced time and again to others. She was automatically liked simply by being with Yme.

They were invited inside, to with both girls softly protested, but were convinced anyways. The nuns brought out lunch: sandwiches, carrots, grapes, milk, and cookies for dessert. Lue was actually able to relax and join in on some of the conversation. She noticed how Yme placed careful questions that gave her answers that no adult would have gotten.

After lunch the children went back outside to play. Yme remained with the nuns, helping to clean up the mess. Lue grudgingly helped as well, not wanting to miss anything. A few minutes into playful conversation while the nuns washed dishes footsteps sounded on the stairs. Lue, with her enhanced hearing, could tell it was two people.

Yme was more towards the stairs the Lue, and therefore turned to them expectantly. Her eyes widened when the first person came into the room. It was obvious by his robes that he was a priest. But the robes were black, his cross unusual with additions to the design. He wore glasses and a kind smile, his winter-lake-blue eyes scanning the room. Though he looked very young, perhaps late twenties, his hair was a beautiful silver. He noticed Yme first, and his smile widened as he greeted her.

"Well, hello. I don't believe I've seen you here before."

"Tha's cause she likes to dro' by aun occasion," came a voice from behind him.

Yme snapped out of her stupor and stood, smiling brightly at the second male. Father Anderson moved from behind the silver-haired priest and knelt to allow a hug from the girl. Lue's eyes narrowed behind the sunglasses, she was fighting the urge to reveal herself to her rival.

"Oh? Such a young and cute visitor you have," the male teased lightly.

"True. An' she's no' haf bad a cook either," Anderson shot back.

"Um, Father... Who's your friend?" Yme softly and shyly asked.

"Righ', righ'. Yme, this is Father Able Nightroad. Able, this is Yme."

"It's nice to meet you," Able grinned.

"L-likewise," Yme said.

The three separated, and Yme moved carefully towards her vampire. The two priests continued talking lightly, the subject nothing important. A small tug on Lue's sleeve made her attention switch to Yme. The two went outside to play with the children, but after a bit Yme pulled Lue into the shadows of a tree. She looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone near, then turned with a serious expression to the other.

"There's something off about that priest," she stated softly.

"Really? I didn't notice anything."

"That's because you were focused on Anderson. I just wish I could put my finger on this feeling."

"You know what it is?"

"I think so. Not sure. So familiar, though. It's going to bug me to death," Yme huffed.

Lue shrugged and looked towards the entrance. Yme followed her gaze to see the two priests heading out. A blank looked crossed her face before it was replaced by a sly smirk. She turned to the other female, the expression a little startling.

"What do you say we follow them? I don't have to be back for some time yet."

"Sounds like fun," grinned Lue.

And so the two girls followed silently after the priests. They kept a decent distance away, hiding whenever one of the men would glance around. After about an hour of walking, they could hear a commotion ahead. There was a road block keeping people back, but the priests got through it easily.

Lue pouted and huffed, thinking this was the end of their game. She was surprised when Yme went to the policemen and started interrogating them. Of course, to most it wouldn't seem like that. She was acting shy and hesitant, but friendly, dropping the occasional question. In minutes she had gotten the entire situation out of the guards.

Yme turned and walked back towards her vampire, a satisfied smile on her face. But before she could close the distance, an explosion rang out from the building behind her. She turned in time to see a dark shadow moving swiftly towards her, then she was snatched up. A brief shriek escaped her, then she turned her head to see her captor.

It was a male vampire. He snarled and skidded to a halt quite a distance away from the police. A large handgun was pressed to Yme's temple, stopping any movement that the police might have made.

"No one follows me or the kid gets it!" shouted the vampire. "Especially you Vatican scum!"

Any who looked at the situation had a grim face. Yme searched through the crowd and spotted Lue. She looked furious and ready to take action. Yme slowly shook her head and whispered "don't". A confused look passed over both vampires' features, but her captor shrugged it off. He shifted into haste mode and ran, still clutching the child.

(note: I'll be splitting this up slightly, but you'll get everything in the end.)

(with Yme)

The vampire ran for awhile before tiring out. He broke into an empty house and took refuge in an upper room. A pleased look stretched across his face. He had evaded them for now, and with his hostage they wouldn't dare come after him. What did slightly irk him was how calm said hostage was. He looked down, only to see ocean blue eyes peering up at him.

"Um, mister, would you please put me down now? I'd like to go home," the girl asked with a slight whine.

"Sorry," the vampire leered, "You're my ticket out of this place."

"What'd you do to have so many people after you?"

"I stole secret information and killed a few terran along the way," he boasted. "And don't think I'll hesitate to kill you, either."

There was a silence while Yme processed this. The vampire got comfortable, planning to wait for nighttime. His thoughts were interrupted when the girl spoke up again.

"So are they trying to take you alive?" she questioned.

"Nah. I memorized all that stuff and burned the copies I'd gotten."

"So then nobody will mind if I kill you," she stated, sounding very pleased.

"Wha-"

The brief sound of confusion was all the vampire was able to get out before he felt a searing pain lance through his body. His mouth opened in a silent scream as the world went black.

(with Alucard a.k.a. Lue, the police, and the priests)

Lue stared after the suddenly gone form of the vampire. She was livid that he would dare to touch her master. But she was also confused, why had Yme stopped her? The answer to that came quickly in the form of raised voices behind her.

"How cou' yeh let 'im git away?!? I though' yeh said yeh'd got 'im covered!" yelled a very familiar voice.

The nosferatu turned to see the two priests moving through the crowd. They were looking around for the vampire terrorist.

"How was I supposed to know he had a bomb??? And besides, you were backup, why didn't you back me up?" asked the silver-haired priest.

"Ah was, didn' yeh see all those damn minions!? Ah took care o' them, yeh were suppos' teh git teh easy one!"

"Easy?!?"

Lue rolled her eyes at the bickering priests. They had finally reached her level, and it was harder now not to fight with the Paladin. The priests stopped arguing when a police officer approached them.

"There you two are! Things have gotten out of hand," the officer panicked.

"Really, Ah wouldn' uh guessed," growled Anderson.

"The vampire took a hostage, a little girl!"

"WHAT?!?" "WHIT?!?"

"You just missed him. Poor thing, there's no hope for her."

"Her?!? Whit'd she look like?" yelled Anderson, shaking the policeman.

"Black--hair--and--pale skin.....Green tee-shirt--and--blue jeans," managed the male.

"NO!" cried both the priests.

Anderson started in the direction the vampire had gone off in, Able following after he apologized to the police officer. Lue shadowed them, making sure not to be spotted. She would make sure that her master was unharmed and safe. These priests would not be able to get Yme out in one piece.

It took awhile for them to track down the vampire. But with luck and a few eye-witnesses, the three found themselves in front of the obviously broken into building. All of them surveyed it for a potential entry point. Lue snuck around back and went to one of the low windows. Just as she was about to phase through the wall, a small hand grabbed her shoulder.

She whirled around, ready to defend herself, then stopped. There stood Yme, perfectly intact and a huge grin on her face. Not a single hair was out of place, but Lue could smell the copper tinge that belied blood.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. Come on, it's time to go home," Yme stated.

"But... what about..... how did.... and you-"

Yme laughed and tugged the vampire along. They ran through the city until Yme spotted her 'guard', then split. The worried guard fussed over the child and put her in the car. The drive back was uneventful, and the only thing of note was how fast Yme was to get to her room once they had gotten back. She changed into a fresh outfit and then had a glass of water.

Alucard had returned the borrowed clothes and shifted back into his usual form. He was very curious as to what had happened, but he couldn't get Yme to say anything on the matter. That was due to her conversation skills. One minute he'd be questioning her, the next they were discussing something completely different like uniforms, folklore, war tactics, or weapon maintenance. He eventually gave up and decided to get what information he could later.

(with the priests, shortly after Yme grabbed Lue)

Fathers Alexander Anderson and Able Nightroad grimly took in the building. The area was far too quiet for their liking. They just hoped that they weren't too late to save the child. As Anderson worked on the door, Able spoke softly to himself.

"I can't believe she followed us," he muttered.

"She's dun it afore. Curious 'bout e'ry little thin'," whispered the paladin.

"But how'd we not notice?"

"..."

Anderson finally got the door open, but he had no answer for the other. It was only by chance that he'd ever spotted the child trailing him before. He didn't know how often she shadowed him.

The priests moved silently, searching for the vampire. There was nothing on the first two floors, leaving only the four rooms on the third. Due to the layout, they were quick to figure out the room the fugitive was in. They took a side of the door each, Able with his revolver drawn and Anderson's bayonets gleaming.

With little options left they kicked down the door and yelled into the room. The only thing that greeted them was silence, and an unmoving body. Both men's eyes widened at the gruesome scene. Able hastily put his gun away, his hands shaking badly. Anderson started muttering scriptures under his breath, his eyes scanning for the other supposed occupant.

There was nothing in the room but two shredded chairs, a discarded gun, and the dead vampire. The arms, legs, and head had been cut from the body, but everything was nailed to the wall. A wooden stake ran through each palm, upper arm, thigh, and foot to place them where they should be. The torso was pinned with stakes through the heart and groin. The head, minus eyes, had a stake shoved at an upwards angle through the mouth.

But this was only the least of the mystery left for the males. Despite the savage image left, there was not a spot of blood to be seen. In fact, the body was shriveled into a husk. The only holes in it besides the ones made by the stakes were six small incisions into the chest in two vertical lines of three.

Able left the room as soon as the shock had lightened. He felt very sick, though there had been no smell within the room the picture was enough to turn his stomach. Anderson completed his scan of the room, then noticed that his partner was gone. He went just outside the room and confronted Able.

"Whit are yeh doin' out here?"

"Sorry. I've seen some pretty bad things before but that..."

"Ah know. Still, we got ae job tah do. Do yeh still have tha' camera?"

"Uh, yeah. Here."

The blonde took the camera and did a thorough job with it. He gave it back to Able, then proceeded to tear the body from the wall. After the deed was done the two lugged the body outside and burned it. While they were making sure none came to interfere, Anderson spoke to Able.

"Ah've seen this kin' o' sadistic violence afore," he stated dryly.

"Oh? Then we have a lead?" asked Able.

"Dunno. The only un tha' Ah know who'd do this sort o' thing is suppos' tah be locked up tight."

"...Who are you talking about?"

"No' who, whit. Tha' accursed beast o' Hellsing's, teh vampire Alucard."

Able Nightroad turned surprised eyes to the other male. The serious look on the blonde's face was enough to convince him that the second wasn't joking. If Anderson was right they would have some major issues in the near future.

Soon the task of disposing the vampire's body was finished. The two priests left the area, Able walking Anderson to the orphanage.

"I think it would be best to arrange a visit to the Hellsing manor," Able stated.

"Whit?!? Are ye daft? Tha' protestant is no friend aun will see us as ae threat."

"But how else will we be sure if it's really who you think it is without confirming it ourselves?"

Anderson grumbled but gave his silver-haired companion a point. They decided to write a formal letter to Integral Hellsing, signed by Able so as not to raise suspicion. It was a request for opinion on the case, and would be accompanied with a few of the photos Anderson had taken. With any luck, the two priests would be able to confirm whether or not the nosferatu had been re-awakened.

(note: and thus the first split ends. ^_^)

* * *

I think you people should be happy with this. At least I didn't do what I'd planned before, cutting off at the switch between Yme and the priests plus Alucard. No, the evil cliffie of doom will come at a later date. Beware!

ZD: (ducks behind Alucard) I'm sorry if I got Anderson's accent wrong! I can't write him without one, so I did the best I could.

Alucard: I am not a shield.

ZD: You are now. B-chan let you to me just for this.

Alucard: muttergrumblemutter


	4. Chapter 4

It's back! The fic that will not die! Then again, what did I expect with all the vampires and cruzniks?

Me no own, you no sue. Please just read and review!

Okieeday! On with the show!

* * *

(six days later, at Hellsing manor)

Yme sighed dejectedly. The last few days had been so boring: training, studies, and homework taking up almost all of her time. She didn't mind as much now that Alucard was in the picture. At least it was more fun when he joined in a training session. But everything else was almost normal. It didn't feel right to her.

Currently, she was in the guest area off the main hall. She had escaped from class early due to her extensive knowledge on the subject. It was nice to relax for a bit, though she knew another class would be starting all too soon.

Movement to the left caught her eyes. The butler, a male named Leon Rothfer, was walking towards the front door. Yme stood and followed him, having nothing better to do. He spotted her before they got to the entrance, and turned to her with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Yme."

"Morning, Leon. What're you doing?"

"Sir Integra is receiving guests today. Please make yourself scarce, you know how she is about these matters."

"Aw man. Now I'm curious," Yme huffed.

Leon shrugged and continued out the door. Yme stared at the shut door for a few seconds before deciding to take the male's advice. Her mother never liked either of the two girls to be introduced to company.

The child walked through the house and wound up in one of the training rooms. It was one of the shooting ranges. Blue eyes scanned for anyone else, then the girl headed to the gun closet. She opened it and looked over the shiny death-bringers, selecting a silver semi-auto handgun with an above average barrel length.

Yme walked calmly to one of the stalls and set up. She moved the target as far back as it would go, then crouched. Her body angled sideways to the target, an arm coming up and bending so she could rest the barrel on it (1). She sighted down the gun to the target easily, then proceeded to blast away. Though the distance to the target was more than most with scopes could possibly hope to hit, each bullet was shot with deadly accuracy into a single point in the head of the paper body.

Soon the clip for the gun was empty. Yme straightened and turned fully away from the range. She put up the gun and left the room. She'd left the empty cartridge and 'killed' target to be puzzled at by whoever next went in there. It was almost time for her next class, so she headed back the way she'd come.

On the way, she spotted her older sister, Helen. The girl was hidden and peering into the guest area, a smitten look on her face. Not one to pass up chances, Yme snuck up on the other. A small nudge had the older wheeling around with a slight startled look on her face that turned to contempt when she recognized Yme.

Yme didn't mind the look, she was used to it. Helen thought herself better than Yme in everything. Yme had never proven her wrong, she was biding her time until her plan could fully develop.

"What's going on?" Yme whispered.

"Visitors, handsome ones," Helen cooed.

Yme rolled her eyes and decided not to investigate further. She headed up the stairs, intent on getting to class. But it seemed like things were not to be in her favor today. The tutor wasn't there, she had left a note explaining why, but Yme didn't read it. She sighed softly at her luck, then left the room in search for something to do.

"Hey, Miss!"

Then again, something finding her could save time. Yme turned to Seras, smiling at the over-eager vampire.

"What's up, Seras?"

"Your swords, that's what! They're done!"

"Wha?!? Seriously?"

"Yeah! Sir Integra looked at your designs before allowing them off and ordered that they be done perfectly, but as swift as possible."

Yme blinked at the statement. Her mother had seen her drawings? And had pulled strings to get them done quickly? That was unusual. The girl made a mental note to thank her mother later, then had to stop thinking as the female vampire tugged her along.

"So where are we going?" asked Yme.

"The Delta training room. It's time to test out your new weapons."

"Well, I'll see you there!"

With that challenge Yme darted ahead of Seras, taking the older female by surprise. Seras grinned, then sped up to where she was only a few inches behind Yme. They continued down the hall and stairs, the only obstacle a sharp turn. Yme grabbed the post to aid her progress, ignoring her startled sister and continuing the race. Seras skidded into the turn, too tall to grab the post, then continued after Yme.

"Wait for me, Miss!" she called playfully.

An amused laugh met her ears, causing her to smile. The two continued out of sight and towards the training area. Little did they know two pairs of eyes had looked up at the squeal during Seras' turn, one green and the other blue. Those same eyes had only spotted the female vampire, though ears had picked up the exchange.

Alexander Anderson grinned widely, having recognized Seras. Abel caught the look and groaned, starting to wish he hadn't even mentioned this.

"Did yeh hear tha' Father Nightroad? The wee draculina is lookin' after ae child."

"Yes, but what has that to do with our mission?"

"Tha' vampire be made o' Alucard. If he's awake, she'll know."

Abel shrugged and sat back in the chair. He was surprised when a second later Anderson stood and headed the way the girls had gone. Winter-blue eyes looked from the retreating priest to the door on the other side of the room a few times before, with a sigh, he got up and followed the blonde. Both males noticed and glanced at a child standing to one side of the door, staring at them as they went.

(back with Yme & Seras)

The two made it safely to the training room. Seras presented Yme with her swords, which were taken and drawn reverently. The two then squared off, and proceeded to train. Yme did even better than previous practices with her blades. Seras was very impressed. But that didn't stop her from pointing out what mistakes she made.

Seras managed to get Yme on defense for awhile. The child suddenly retreated to the wall, obviously preparing to attack. She didn't get the chance. The door beside her burst open, and the tall, grinning form of Alexander Anderson walked in. His eyes were glued to Seras, which is why he didn't see Yme. Seras let out a small shriek, backing away from the priest.

"Now now, don' be afraid. Ah jes' want some information," the blonde chuckled.

"Over my unmoving body," Seras ground out.

"So be it."

Anderson pulled out bayonets and crouched, getting ready for an attack. At this point, Yme had been about to leave. She didn't want to be found out so early. But when she saw how scared Seras was, doubts entered her mind. Friend or contact? After a second the child scoffed. There really wasn't a choice to be made.

When Anderson crouched Yme attacked. She landed on his back, upsetting his balance and making him fall. Her swords buried into the ground on either side of his neck, crossed as to pin him efficiently. Yme shifted to sit indian-style while keeping her grip on the blades.

"Ah! Miss, you shouldn't have done that."

"Whit?!? Yeh mean Ah was brough' down by some kid?" asked Anderson.

"Not just by any kid," came another voice.

Yme turned as best she could while keeping the paladin in place. Her eyes locked with another set of blue. Abel Nightroad stood just inside the entrance to the room, taking in the scene before him. His hands were by his sides, and no weapon was visible. Never the less, Seras moved to block his path to Yme.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Seras.

"I'm Father Abel Nightroad. We're here to meet with Sir Hellsing to get her opinion on a case. Sorry about Father Anderson."

"Oh...uh..... No problem, I guess," Seras shrugged. "You're nice, for a priest."

"Thank you. I try."

"'ello! Still down here! Whit are yeh doin', 'avin tea?"

"Right, right. Do you think you could let my partner up please?"

Yme nudged Seras, who moved away from the fallen priest. The child withdrew her swords from the ground and jumped off the blonde's back, going to stand in front of Seras. Anderson grumbled as he stood, brushing off his cassock before turning to Abel.

"Ae great help yeh were, Father Nightroad," he bit out.

"Well, considering your opponent, I decided to back down."

Anderson blinked, then he scanned the room for said opponent. He paused at Seras, getting a shudder out of her. A flash of silver distracted him, and he looked down. His mouth fell open comically and his green eyes widened. Yme didn't blink or flinch, simply moved her swords to a guard position.

"Lass!" Anderson cried when he found his voice, "Yehr alright. Whit happened to yeh after tha' terrorist nabbed yeh?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," Yme stated coldly.

"We were worried about you, Yme," Abel stated softly.

"Wait..... You three know each other?" asked a confused Seras. "How?"

"That's what I'd like to know," came a new voice.

All eyes snapped to the doorway. Integral Hellsing glared at the two priests from where she stood. Yme noticed movement behind her, and saw Helen peeking at the four in the training room. A sigh escaped her, then she sheathed her swords and bowed to her mother. A curt nod was as she received before the Hellsing leader's attention was back on the priests.

"I allow you into my house, offer you my help, and this is how you repay me? By attacking my servant?"

"Ah well, old habits die hard," grinned Anderson.

"I'm very sorry about this. Please forgive us," Abel said.

"Are you hurt, Seras?" Integra asked.

"No sir. He didn't even get the chance to attack," saluted Seras.

Integra's lips quirked up into a smirk for a moment. Then it was gone, and a single eyebrow raised in question. Seras shook her head and looked down at Yme, who was still standing in front of her, hands on her sword hilts, eyes on the blonde priest. A second eyebrow went up in surprise before a chuckle escaped Integra.

"The great Paladin was bested by a mere child. How quaint."

"She surprised meh," said male muttered.

"How about we move this to my study. Helen, Seras, Yme, you three come too."

Integra had already turned, which is why she didn't see the death-glare Yme sent at her. The two priests did, however, and it reminded them of the phrase 'If looks could kill.'

The three girls followed Integra, the priests bringing up the rear. Yme had forced Seras ahead of her, making sure that nothing would happen to her friend. Soon they had arrived at Integra's study. Helen and Yme sat on either side of their mother, Seras standing behind them all like a bodyguard. Abel and Anderson sat in the chairs in front of the desk the women were seated at.

"Now that we're settled in, I believe we need to get a few things out of the way," stated Integra. "Introductions, starting with you gentlemen."

"Father Alexander Anderson."

"And I'm Father Abel Nightroad."

"Good. I am Sir Integra Hellsing, and this is Seras Victoria," she said motioning to Seras.

"My name is Helen Serpen," Helen perked up.

"Helen here is the heir to the Hellsing name," Integra stated.

"And whit o' Yme here," asked Anderson.

Yme hadn't moved since she'd sat down. Her remaining quiet during this was worrying Seras.

"Surely you, in fact everyone in the Vatican should know that I had two children," Integra smirked.

"....."

Anderson looked to Yme, his face neutral for the first time since stepping foot on Hellsing property. Yme had closed her eyes, and didn't look to be inclined to open them anytime soon. Seras could see by the way her shoulders were set that Yme wasn't the least bit enthusiastic about this.

Integra observed the interaction (or lack of it) for a bit, then pulled out a folder. In it was the report and pictures of the vampire terrorist's body. She set it on the desk, drawing most everyone's attention to it, then flipped it open. Helen caught sight of the pictures and turned a visible shade of green. Seras looked at the pictures and report indifferently. Yme remained still and kept her eyes closed.

"This is quite the interesting report. I don't really see why you brought it to me, though."

"It has markin's real similar to those uh yer vampire," stated Anderson.

"Ah. But Alucard has not been in contact with anything outside his cell for almost fifteen years now."

"We're just making sure about that, and asking if you knew any other vampire who had such tendencies," Abel interjected.

"Rest assured, Alucard will not be revived for some time to come. And no, any vampire I've come across is no longer among the... animated."

The priests nodded their understanding. The adults discussed a few more things, leaving the two children and Seras out of the conversation. Helen just seemed confused, while Yme had yet to lose her smooth exterior. Soon the topics wound down, and Integra turned her attention to her children briefly.

"You two are dismissed. I'm sure it's time for your lessons, Helen."

"Okay," said Helen.

Yme stood silently and bowed to her mother, then left without a single glance towards the men. Helen hurried out after her, but did not follow her once outside of the room. They each went their own way, Yme went straight to her room. She threw herself onto the bed, buried her face in a pillow, and screamed until she ran out of breath.

After calming down she rolled over, only to see Alucard grinning madly at her a few inches away. She almost screamed again, but her instincts kicked in first. Her hand grabbed the nearest object, a pillow, which she brought around, smacking the vampire dead in the face. There was a stunned silence, followed by Yme bursting into laugher.

"Good to know you find it funny," Alucard grumbled.

"S-sorry," Yme stated as she stopped. "It's been an off day."

"I know. Policegirl was kind enough to allow me to keep tabs on you both via her mind."

"Oooh-kay....... Hey, Alucard?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to be leaving here soon. This incident today has forced my hand, but I've been prepared for awhile now. If you want to stay here, I won't object, but I'd very much like it if you would come with me. I haven't decided where exactly I'm going yet, but if I stay here much longer things are going to come apart. I've already lost one of my most valuable contacts today."

"It sounds like it will be dangerous," Alucard commented.

"'Probably will be. But there will be the dull parts, too."

"Oh well, it's more fun then staying here. Besides, you're my master, I have to watch over you."

"Thank you, Alucard."

Yme smiled up at the vampire gratefully. Alucard shifted, uncomfortable on the receiving end of such a look. He got up and excused himself, going to pack what belongings he had. Yme did the same, but she only took the bare essentials. She put her mind to work on the problem of Alucard's coffin while she worked, pondering how to get it out and travel with it indiscreetly.

Soon she was ready, but she slid her suitcase under her bed. It wouldn't be safe until the next day for her to leave. Her mother was on high alert because of the visit from the priests, and would be until she had to work tomorrow. A plan started forming in her mind as she crawled onto her bed, resting from the packing. By the time she dozed off into a nap, the plan had been completed.

* * *

Yes, I know. I'm not sticking to the days. But if I had this chapter would be far too long. Next chapter contains the rest of this day and a few after. And some surprise guests!


	5. Chapter 5

And so it continues. Get ready to greet some new characters, two of which do not belong to me. I make no claims to them, but I do encourage you to try and guess who they are! Reference number explanations are at the bottom.

Me no own, you no sue. Please just read and review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Yme woke up the sun was setting. She left her room to eat dinner, returning awhile later. Her eyes scanned the room, but found nothing. A frown came and went from her face before she took a breath and spoke into the empty room.

"Alucard?"

The a few seconds nothing happened. Then, on one wall the shadows condensed and the red-clad vampire phased into the room. The usual grin greeted her before he was fully into the room.

"You called?" he asked.

"Yes. Can you phase with your coffin?"

A black eyebrow rose in question and astonishment. Alucard looked down at the child skeptically.

"I have never tried, but it should be possible. Why?"

"I'd like you to bring it in here. Since you're going with me you'll need it. But I have to disguise it to get past nosy guards," Yme stated.

"And just what are you going to do to my final resting place?"

"No worries. I'm not going to change it or cause damage, just make it look like a regular box. I'll get Seras to move it when the time comes."

"You don't mind if I oversee this process?"

"I didn't think you'd consider otherwise. Just make sure you're not spotted during the move. Now please go, I want to leave tomorrow."

Alucard nodded and disappeared through the wall. Yme went to the desk and pulled out her tape measurer, a pencil, and some paper. Before the male got back, a knock startled the child.

"W-who is it?" Yme called.

"It's me miss."

"Oh, good. Come on in, Seras."

The blonde vampire entered and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the desk and bent over to rest her arms on it. Her red eyes searched the child's face for sorrow, and finding none she grinned.

"I thought you'd be sulking after what happened earlier," stated Seras.

"I was, up until I had a very unique target present himself," grinned Yme.

"Ah. Face-palm?

"No, face-pillow."

Seras laughed at the mental image. Yme walked around the desk and faced the female with a rather serious look on her face. The older stopped laughing and straightened.

"Seras.... I'm going to be leaving this place for good tomorrow."

"What? But miss-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. I need your help to get this done. Please, Seras," pleaded Yme.

"...."

The blonde kneeled and hugged the child. They stayed embraced for a minute, then Seras stood up, a huge grin on her face.

"Anything for you, miss. What do I need to do?"

"I need long boards, to cameo Alucard's coffin. I'll give you a sheet with how many and what size after he gets back. Then tomorrow you need to be the one that moves it from here into the truck."

"Truck?"

"I haven't settled that detail yet, but it will only take a phone call. For now we just have to wait for - oh! There you are!"

Alucard had come up through the floor, his coffin beside him. He smirked at the two females, showing pride at having accomplished his mission. Yme went to work immediately, measuring and recording the dimensions of the coffin. After that she did some calculations, then gave a piece of paper to Seras.

With a grin towards Alucard, Seras phased out of the room through a wall. The male blinked after her, then his grin widened. He turned to Yme as he laughed softly.

"How long has she been able to do that?" he asked.

"A couple of years now. She drinks regularly and has gotten fairly strong."

"That's good."

Yme ignored the gleeful vampire and went over her calculations again, muttering to herself. When convinced that she hadn't messed up, she went to the dresser and rummaged around for a second before pulling out a cell phone. She flipped it open and sat on the end of her bed. It was time to make a few calls.

"...Ah, yosh. It's me."

"-"

"I'm moving, and need a lift. Got a big box of stuff, fragile, and a suitcase. Can you manage?"

"---"

"Good. Tomorrow, around three. See you then."

"--"

Yme ended the first call, then dialed another number. Alucard watched with some amusement. The Paladin wasn't the only one his new master had twirled around her finger.

"--"

"Anna, it's me-Yme. Is the place by the market still up?"

"~"

"No? What do you got for me?"

"-----"

"Nice! It's a deal. The usual method to even us out. I'm gonna move in tomorrow. No visitors, please."

"---"

"Thanks, you too. Bye!"

A third number was dialed. Seras phased back into the room with the boards and a hammer and nails. She looked over at Yme and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"------"

"Eclipse (2), I've lost a white bishop and gained a black knight. Have to advance the plan, locate via relay tomorrow around eight p.m."

"---"

"Got it covered. Shipment in time, set up secure, and list checked. Later."

"--"

Yme closed the phone and sighed. She got up and started on remaking the coffin. Alucard sat in the windowsill and watched with critical eyes, and Seras helped where she could. It took several hours before the girl decided the project was finished. The elegant coffin now looked no more than an old oak chest.

The sun had set awhile back. Yme yawned, which signaled the vampires that her day was over. She reminded Seras of the time to come move the coffin, then went to bed. Seras left, but Alucard stayed in the room. He stayed on the window sill and looked out into the darkness. Soon things would be truly interesting again.

(the big moving day)

Yme had woken up a little later than usual. She didn't mind, her thoughts were on more important matters. As the hours passed instead of growing nervous she became more serene. During lunch she went off onto the grounds to have a picnic. A smile stayed plastered on her face, though her eyes were distant.

"...Finally," she murmured to herself. "Finally I will be free. Soon I won't have to hold back anymore."

She finished a few minutes later and went back inside. After checking and making sure of the security arrangements Yme went to her room. Alucard greeted her inside, seated on the end of her bed. He looked a little miffed, and by the way he would glance at the coffin-turned-chest she could guess why.

"So where shall I be during this move?" he questioned.

"Eh. It's up to you, really. I thought you'd follow like before or actually be in there."

"How far are we going?"

"A ways," she answered evasively. "Farther than to the orphanage."

The nosferatu nodded, his eyes narrowed. Whenever Yme wasn't specific there was usually something she didn't want known. And it could range from a mere inconvenience to something truly serious. He knew this because he'd been watching how she interacted with others. It was amazing how much, and at the same time how little, he had learned about the child.

Yme pointedly ignored the suspicion that practically radiated off the male. She went to the desk and sat down to write a letter to her mother. It was finished and sealed into an envelope, then placed in plain sight on the desk. Blue eyes went to the clock only to see that she still had about two hours left. Plenty of time to put the finishing touches on the plan.

The child went over to the intercom system in the corner of her room. Normally, it was only used when she wanted something and was too busy to get it. However, Yme had re-wired hers to link to the comm. by the gate guards. She cleared her throat and hummed for a bit before pushing the button.

"Gentlemen, in about two hours time a vehicle will be arriving. The driver's name is Akefa White (3), and he is to be allowed in. I'll be out around when he arrives, so don't try to contact me."

Alucard's eyebrows had shot up almost to his hairline, and his mouth and eyes were wide with surprise. Yme had just imitated Integra Hellsing's voice perfectly, even managing her authoritive tone. He heard the guards state a confirmation, then the child turned off the intercom. She coughed and turned, then caught sight of the stunned vampire and smiled sheepishly.

"Are you trying to catch a fly?" she teased, her voice back to normal.

"How did you do that?" the vampire asked.

"I just can," Yme shrugged. "If I've been around someone long enough I can mimic their speech and tone patterns."

"Interesting! How very interesting!"

The undead male cackled softly in glee.

'Humans can be so very interesting,' he thought.

The girl shook her head, then went to lie down. Her eyes closed and she allowed herself to relax into a light sleep. Sooner then she'd expected, someone was nudging her awake. Blue eyes opened to see Seras leaning over her. Yme got up and off the bed, then allowed the older female to hug her briefly.

"The truck's here. I'll miss you," Seras stated.

"Don't worry. You haven't seen the last of either of us."

"Agreed. We will meet again, policegirl."

Seras smiled widely as Yme headed for the door. She went to grab the coffin, only to notice that Alucard had disappeared. She shrugged it off and easily picked up the long box, carrying it out after the child.

Yme had waited by the stairs until she saw Seras, then started down. The vampire followed and wondered just how this was going to work. Yme had told her the night before to play along with the ruse she would lay down. They made it outside without being stopped, where they laid eyes on a long-bed truck. A male was standing an leaning on it until he saw Yme.

He pushed off the vehicle and smiled, though the smile made him look slightly evil. Standing at 5'6", the male had a tan and was fairly well-built, looking to be mid-twenties. His hair was a silvery-white, and his brown eyes seemed to have a red tone to them. His was dressed simply in a striped tee-shirt and blue jeans. He knelt to be at eye-level with the girl, not having seen Seras yet.

"Well well, hello there. It's been awhile, little one," the male said.

"During March, in Brocks, if I remember correctly."

"Perhaps. Now, do you have directions?"

"Right here," Yme stated, handing over a folded piece of paper. "Now let's get going, Akefa."

Akefa nodded and stood, just now noticing Seras. He helped her get the disguised coffin safely strapped into the bed of his truck. Afterwards he smirked at her, eyes lighting in mischief.

"So, are you free later?" he asked.

"Wha?!? Ah...uhmm-"

"Back off Akefa, she's my friend. And neither if us will hesitate to rip you a new one if you keep pestering her," called Yme from where she stood.

"Ouch. Fine, I'll be good."

"Good is not in your dictionary, remember?"

Akefa laughed at the casually stated question. He went around and got into the driver's seat, putting Yme's suitcase in the squeeze space behind him. As Yme was about to climb in, one of the guards approached. She turned to him neutrally, this was what she had been waiting for.

"Excuse me, but just why are you getting into that truck?" the guard asked.

"I am going to oversee the transfer of this," she stated, pointing to the box, "-to its new owner."

"So why are you taking a suitcase?"

"The process may take a day or two, plus I prefer to be prepared."

"But-"

"Listen, this was only given to me because Sir Hellsing is too busy to do it herself. If you question this, you are challenging her judgment. Are you?"

"N-No! Please h-have a safe journey!" the guard stuttered, saluting the girl.

Seras was fighting the urge to laugh. When Yme wanted to, she could be very manipulative. By doing as she just had, the child had guaranteed that no one would approach Integra about her departure. With a smile and a sharp salute to Yme Seras watched as the girl climbed into the truck. With a dull roar the vehicle came to life.

The truck pulled off and went out the gates without being stopped. Yme waved to Seras without looking, determined to never lay eyes on that manor ever again. Yes, she knew they would meet again, just not there. She'd never come anywhere near here if she could help it. After a few minutes of silence Akefa started laughing. Yme looked over at him curiously.

"That guy probably wet himself when you pulled that line," he chuckled. "You are an excellent actor."

"Hmm. I'll take that as a complement."

"So how'd you get dibs on this place? I know several really... influential people who've been drooling over this for awhile now."

"Connections, my friend. A partner in business."

"Like me?"

"Sort of. Her business is legal."

The white-haired male shrugged. He let the comment slide, and talk took a more relaxed turn. The two chatted on and off during the ride, neither further mentioning their association. After a few hours Akefa took a turn into a huge city. He got them to the average-looking, two story house easily. The main reason it had been fought over was its location.

After a bit of a wait a sleek car pulled in behind them. From it came a woman with shoulder-length, flaming red hair and black eyes. Her appearance was pristine in a light-grey business suit, a briefcase firmly in her hand. Though she stood at 5'3", the aura around her clearly stated not to mess with her. She strode to Yme and handed her a set of keys and the contract for the house.

"Thank you for your patronage."

"And thanks for the pad. I really appreciate this, Catherine."

"It's Cat, and you're more than welcome. After you helped us with that crook, we really owed you."

"It was nothing. Oh, right. Akefa White meet Catherine Sound, Cat meet Akefa."

"The Catherine Sound? I've heard a lot about you," the male stated as he shook hands.

"That's me. Though, I haven't heard much about you."

Akefa smiled and made a dismissing motion with one of his hands. He was very impressed that Yme knew this woman, she was one of the top real estate agents in the world. It was unusual for her to go anywhere in person, much less associate with someone. It just proved that the child was much more than she appeared.

Yme had gone to unlock the door while the two had talked. She secured it open so that it would be easier to get the box inside, then turned expectantly to Akefa. The male grinned and climbed into the truck bed to unstrap the cargo. Yme went over to the back to help. Between the two of them they got the 'chest' off of the truck without incident. Yme turned to Cat as she helped maneuver the box towards the house.

"This place have a basement?" she asked.

"Yes, a small one."

"That's good. Come on, 'Kef. I want this in the main room, and be careful!"

"Yeah yeah."

They hefted and carried the box into the house with very little difficulty. In a minute they had lowered it to the floor in the main room. Yme wiped her brow and grinned widely. She gave Akefa a quick hug and then went to retrieve her suitcase. After that she thanked Cat for helping as well. The three parted ways, but each knew they'd hear from the other again.

Yme stashed her suitcase in a bedroom, then walked calmly back to the main room. She was not at all surprised to see Alucard standing beside his coffin, looking around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 - anyone who's watched Hellsing should know this pose. it's in the first freaking episode (in both versions, strangely enough).

2 - an inside reference to one of my fav series. I don't own it.

3 - yes, it's who you think it is. no, I don't own that series either.

That's it for now! Probably a bad way to end a chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else.

See you next time on Inheritance.


	6. Chapter 6

So, after much musing and debating, I've changed my mind. Yme is now officially female.

I think that's what was causing the block. I've been able to make more progress into this fic.

Anyways, sorry for the wait. Here's the sixth chapter you've all been waiting for!

There was a lot to do when you had an empty home. Shopping for stuff to fill it, for one. Yme spent the next few hours with Alucard going around to learn the new area and buying food and a few pieces of furniture.

A slight hitch came when Alucard found out that they were rather close to a Vatican base. But Yme smoothed that over and forbade him from messing with them.

The day ended with the two putting what they had into place. Yme allowed Alucard to have the basement. She'd have rather him stayed on the main floor, but she knew it would be better for him to be down there, where no sunlight existed.

Finally, the young girl laid on the couch n curled up to sleep. She was going shopping again the next day, and a bed was the main item on the list. Before she drifted off, she wondered if her letter had been found yet.

at the Hellsing mansion

Integra frowned and rubbed her temples. She had read the letter what seemed a hundred times since she had found it. That Yme had left upset her, but the letter made it clear what the girl wanted.

_Mother_

_We both know that my sister, Helen, is to be the heir of the Hellsing title. I cannot live a shadow life. So, I have left to make a life for myself. Please do not search for me. You know I can handle myself._

_I have claimed and taken my part of the inheritance. With this, and the funds I have built from investment, I will be perfectly fine. You'll figure out in due time what I have taken. Know that I will __never__ give it back, for it is the only thing I wish from you._

_I'm sorry I did not tell you about this in person. But I know you wouldn't have let me go. You concider me too young and naive. I'm not. I will not keep hiding my true self, and the only way for me to stop pretending is to do this._

_Perhaps we will meet again. But I will never return to Hellsing manor. So for now I say farewell. Give my regards to everyone._

_Yme_

Integra folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. She sat back for a minute, lost in thought. Then she stood and went to talk to everyone, to find out what all had happened.

And if she found out what Yme had claimed as her inheritance, well, that was a bonus.

meanwhile, in an undisclosed location

A light flickered in a barren room. The sole occupant sat in a chair, rocking slightly. Her eyes were blank, staring into nothing. When she spoke, it was in a monotone voice filled with power.

"The wheel of fate has begun to turn. It sets in motion a great conflict. All who join will pay a price, and all who watch will never forget. A fierce battle looms, far greater than it seems. If the born power is not unleashed then all will be lost."

The figure slumped in the chair, going into a deep sleep. The watchers of the oracle quicjly sent word to thier master about the rare prediction.

A pleased smirk graced the male's face at the news. He dismissed the lackies and turned to look out the window.

"It seems like my plan is finally coming to fruitition. I do not care about this 'born power'. Nothing can stop me now."

The male tipped his head back and laughed, an evil, empty sound. Fangs glinted in the moonlight. He continued for a minute, then stopped.

"But just to be sure... I will make sure this power is found and destroyed. Even if I have to do it myself."

With an elegant turn the male left, going to start a search for any rumors or unexplained events. He did not care what he might find. Only that this threat to his plans be dealt with.

Alright, that's it for this chapter. The next one shouldn't take as long.

I'm sorry this is shorter than it should be. But this part needed to be done before I can do some serious plot.

Farewell for now.


End file.
